Back to the future
by Just an idiot
Summary: Three teenagers show up in the hub from the future with a surprise in store for the team. Every is alive and Owen isn't that weird undead zombie thing :)
1. Chapter 1

The hub was silent for a change, Tosh was working at her desk, Gwen was texting Rhys, Owen was examining a body, Ianto was making coffee and Jack was in his office doing paper work. That was until tree teenagers crash landed in the middle of the hub "Fuck" one of the teenagers swore "What the hell is going on?!" Owen questioned, one of the teenagers a girl opened her mouth to speak before one of the boys stopped her "Not a word Anwen" she quickly closed her mouth. Jack came down from his office eyeing the teenagers "Wanna explain?" he said while gripping his weapon "We'll be gone soon don't worry, just need to uh re-charge" One of the boys said, Jack looked at the teenagers, the girl wearing a short dress and her hair up in a messy bun, the boys both Identical bar their clothes, one boy wearing a tight plaid shirt and black jeans, the other boy wearing ripped grey jeans and a red t-shirt, that boy had on thick black glasses and both boys had similar messy brown hair. "Re-charge what exactly" Jack said, his patience wearing thin "Time vortex manipulator" The girl said in a light tone "Anwen, shut the fuck up!" one of the boys snapped at her "You can't talk to me like that, Iwan" she responded "Yes I can because this is all your bloody fault" the boy snapped at her again, his voice raising this time "Enough both of you, enough" the other boy said while stepping in between them "We'll be out of your hair soon, don't worry" the boy said to Jack. Gwen walked over to them, standing beside Jack "time vortex manipulator, that's what you have isn't it Jack?" she questioned "Yeah, but what I want to know is why they have one" Jack said eyeing the teenagers again "Not like they only made one" one of the boys said swiftly before the girl could speak.

Jack didn't know what to make of them really, they looked like average welsh teenagers, nothing fancy but why would normal teenagers have a time vortex manipulator, it didn't make any sense, "So what's your names then?" Gwen asked them kindly "I'm Anwen" the girl replied, both boys looked at each other both obviously having a silent conversation before the boy wearing glasses spoke "I'm Aled and he's Iwan". Owen stood beside Gwen "What no last name?" Owen asked "Willi- Smith" Iwan interrupted Anwen before she could finish.

_Aled and Iwan where stuck with Anwen for the day, again and they hated it. It's not that they hate her or anything it's just she is so annoying and because she is two years older than them she thinks she knows everything. Anwen had suggested they walk down to the shop and the boys agreed because they wanted to get out of the house, it was all fine until Aled noticed the brown leather strap on her wrist "Anwen what are you doing with that?!" he shouted "Calm down they won't even notice it's gone" she said "Anwen that's our dad's you can't just take it" Iwan shouted at her. Anwen started pressing buttons on it as Aled and Iwan both tried to take it from her._

Iwan and Aled pulled Anwen aside when nobody else was looking "Anwen you can't tell them anything okay" Iwan said to her "Why not? what's the worst thing that could happen?" she questioned "You could fuck up our timelines resulting in noun of us being born" Aled said to her angrily "Wouldn't mind if you where never born" Iwan muttered to her.

Ianto was in charge of watching the teenagers while they were in the hub and he just wasn't in the mood, he had a fight with Jack a few days ago and neither men were speaking to one another. Jack had been flirting with Gwen again and Ianto hated it. Ianto walked over to the three teenagers who were sitting on the small sofa in the hub "Do you want anything?" Ianto asked politely, both boys responding with "No thank you" but the girl wanted something to eat and something to drink, so Ianto figured they could all have a early lunch.

They all sat in the board room eating their pizza, Anwen and Gwen were talking to one another while both boys glared at her silently. Gwen then turned to Jack to ask him a question, she then ran her hand down his arm "What the fuck are you doing" Aled said to Gwen who looked stunned as she saw both boys wearing matching upset expressions "I'm gonna uh go to the bathroom" Aled said excusing himself "Yeah, I'll go with you" Iwan said while standing up and following his brother.

"What was that about?" Gwen asked Anwen "Who knows, they're freaks". Jack stared at the door looking shocked "What year are you from?" he asked Anwen "Uh the boys said not to say anything" Anwen said to him looking unsure "It'll be fine just tell me" Jack prompted her "2027" she said still looking unsure "Not that long then what nineteen years".

Alled and Iwan were standing in the bathroom facing eachother "Really Al? it creeped me out to but we have to keep our cool alright" Iwan said to his brother "Yeah, okay, fuck we're gonna be in so much trouble when he get home" Aled laughed "It was Anwen fault and I am in no way covering for her" Iwan said sternly "This is weird though, right" Aled said jokingly "They have no idea who we are and they're acting off" Iwan said frowning "Yeah I got that too, it's like that time dad spilled juice all over the sofa" Aled said matching his brothers frown "It'll be fine, we're proof right?" Iwan said joking now "If Anwen doesn't mess it up".

Owen and Tosh had both gone back to work and Anwen were both talking so that left Jack and Ianto together in Jack's office "There is something off with these kids" Jack said  
"Yeah I know, but what?"  
"Not sure yet but I'm gonna find out"  
"How long do you think they'll be here for?"  
"Hopefully not long"  
"Jack"  
"Yan, we'll talk later once they're gone I promise" Jack said while kissing Ianto's cheek and walking out into the hub.

"Mum, what's this?" Anwen said picking up something from Gwen's desk, Gwen just gapped at her "You have got to be kidding me" Aled said to himself "Really Anwen? you didn't even manage two hours without blabbing" Jack walked over to them "So you're Gwen kids?" he asked "No just me, Aled and Iwan are yo- Anwen!" both boys shouted at the same time.

"It's late they're gonna need somewhere to stay" Tosh said "Well I'll take Anwen with me" Gwen said "Is that really the best idea Gwen?" Jack asked her "She's my daughter Jack" Gwen said "Fine but what about the boys, Ianto?" Jack said turning towards his lover "Jack, I can't - you have a spare room and I'll come and help out" Jack said to him "Fine".

"Anwen you can not tell her anything okay and don't tell her who we are okay" Aled said to Anwen when they were all leaving the hub.

**I don't know where I'm going with this really but I'll continue it if anyone is interested :) please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Both Aled and Iwan stayed silent as they drove from the hub to Ianto's flat in the SUV. Jack who was still unsure about the teenagers was staring at them in the rear view mirror.

The drive was over quickly since Ianto lives close enough to the bay. Jack made both boys walk infront of himself and Ianto when they where walking up the stairs to the third floor where Ianto's flat was. Jack watched the boys as Ianto opened the door and walked in himself and then Jack gestured for the two boys to walk in ahead of him. "There's a room down the hall that you both can sleep in for the night" Ianto said after everyone had entered the flat, both boys mumbled their thanks and then took off down the hall.

Aled and Iwan lay side by side in the double bed they were sharing at Ianto's both saying nothing until Iwan started to giggle "What are you laughing at?" Aled whispered  
"This was probably our nursery" Iwan said before laughing again  
"Not yet though"  
"Won't be atall if we mess up" Iwan turned to face his brother  
"They don't trust us" Aled said sadly  
"Why should they"  
"Still weird"  
"We'll be home soon, don't worry" Aled said before throwing his arm over his brother's chest  
"Yeah don't worry" Iwan said quietly before both boys fell into a restless sleep.

"Jack put the gun away they're not going to attack us" Ianto said bluntly. Jack glared at him but did as he was told, putting the gun into the bed side table "They might" He grumbled  
"They're kids"  
"From the future"  
"You're from the future"  
"That's different"  
"How?"  
"Well I was a time agent"  
"They could be"  
"They're not, but I need to know where they got that time vortex manipulator"  
"Maybe if you asked they would have told you"  
"Don't get smart Yan"  
"Jack we still need to talk"  
"Later I promise" Ianto sighed but agreed with him, right now they needed to focus on the teenagers.

Ianto woke up later that night needed to use the bathroom, getting up after detangling himself from Jack he made his way through the hall and down to the bathroom only to bump into one of the twins, he wasn't sure which one. "Sorry, I was just using the toilet" He whispered  
"It's fine, the room is alright yeah? I wasn't sure if you two would want to share a bed" Ianto whispered back  
"We've always shared everything, even a bloody womb"  
"Right, goodnight" Ianto said as he walked into the bathroom and Iwan made his way back to his room.

Iwan woke up to the sound of singing and the smell of a fry up, he smiled to himself before realising he wasn't in his own bed. "Think we were home?" Aled asked tiredly beside him "Something like that" Iwan replied.

Jack was standing over the cooker swaying his hips and singing along to the radio when they boys walked in. Both boys smiled at one another when they saw Jack dancing "Good morning" Ianto said brightly from his seat at the table with a coffee cup in hand. "Morning" Iwan replied with a grin.

Jack has never been a man of sutblty which is why his bluntness didn't surprise anyone when he began to speak after eveyone had finished their breakfast "I don't like you, I want you gone and I want to know where you got a time vortex manipulator"  
"We want to be gone just as much" Iwan said matching Jack's devensive tone  
"The manipulator, did you steal it"  
"We didn't"  
"Who did then"  
"Anwen"  
"Iwan!" Aled shouted  
"What I already told you, I am not covering for her"  
"Who did she steal it from" Jack questioned, Iwan jumped as Aled kicked his shin under the table "We don't know" Iwan replied  
"Fine" Jack said before standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

Aled and Iwan had told Jack and Ianto that they were going to get dressed. "Our dad just told us that he didn't like us" Iwan said sadly  
"He doesn't know us"  
"Doesn't make it hurt anyless" Aled put his hand on Iwan's shoulder and looked into his blue eyes identical to his own "It's not his fault, I, if he knew you know it would be different" Aled said seriously. Aled pulled his brother into a hug as he held back his own tears, It hurt hearing Jack say that but he knows it's not his fault.

"Jack did you really have to say that to them?" Ianto asked as he was tying his tie "Why do you care?" Jack replied pulling up his braces "I don't know actually, I just do".

Anwen and Gwen were already at the hub when they arrived and as soon as the clog door closed Anwen began to tell the twins everything that had happened the night before with Gwen and Rhys. About five minutes in Iwan had heard enough "Anwen, be quiet please" Iwan sighed  
"What's wrong with you" Anwen asked glaring at him "Not a great morning" Aled replied Anwen sighed heavily "Just tell them who you are" Anwen said to the boys "It's too risky" Iwan said standing up and walking away from her.

_"Boys I know time travel is great but there are some rules you need to follow" Captain Jack Harkness said to his five year old sons "Rule number one, no matter how bad something is you can't change it, no rewriting history. Rule number two, no meeting yourselves, that's a paradox and The Doctor will have both of your heads for it. Rule number three, don't mess up your own timeline, it's dangerous. Do you both understand me?" Jack asked "Yes daddy" both boys answered._

Unlike Anwen both of the boys have time travelled before and they have always stuck to the rules that their father had told them years before and they weren't going to break them for her sake.

**Again please review :) and I really hope I'm doing this story justice **


	3. Chapter 3

"You're both wearing the same clothes as you were yesterday" Anwen stated bluntly while everybody was having lunch in the board room.  
"Yes well we didn't exactly have a chance to pack when you decided to transport us through time" Aled said without looking up from his food.  
"Neither did I but I still changed my clothes" Anwen said while twirling her hair with her finger.  
"That's because you're the same size as Gwen, you've always shared clothes" Aled was now starting to get annoyed with the girl. It was her fault that they were in this mess and she thinks she has the right to judge them.  
"I'm just saying Aled, it's hardly hygienic to wear the same clothes all the time" Anwen with fake concern.  
"She's actually right, if you're going to be here for awhile you'll need clothes" Ianto said from his seat beside Tosh.  
"We aren't going to be here long" Iwan said sternly.  
"Look I'll take you both shopping just to pick up a few things, nothing major" Ianto said while collecting the empty containers.  
"I love shopping" Anwen said brightly.  
"To bad you don't need clothes then" Iwan said with a smirk showing off his dimples.

Jack had insisted on going with them, he still had his doubts about the boys and didn't want them alone with Ianto. Aled and Iwan were actually quite excited to go shopping, all the vintage clothes and what not.

Aled had walked straight towards the graphic t-shirts while Iwan went to the jeans. Luckily for both boys they were the same size so they have always shared clothes.

Ianto was standing outside of the dressing room with Jack when he suddenly realised that these boys have parents, parents that have no idea where their children are. "Your parents must be going crazy right now" Ianto said through the wooden door of the stall.  
Aled turned to look at Iwan with wide eyes as Iwan stuttered out an answer "They uh um they're probably tearing apart the whole of Cardiff looking for us".

Both boys excited the dressing room hoping neither Jack or Ianto brought up the topic of their parents but ofcourse they had no luck.  
"Are they good, your parents?" Ianto asked as he took a couple of hangers off of Iwan.  
"The best" Aled replied instantly. It's funny to talk about your parents with your parents when they have no idea that they're asking about themselves.

Luckily Jack and Ianto stopped asking questions after that. Upon walking into the hub they heard Anwen telling Gwen, Tosh and Owen about how she finally learned about aliens and torchwood. "Anwen!" Iwan shouted.  
"It's no big deal Iwan" She replied childishly.  
"You can't tell them anything about the future" Aled told her sternly.  
"Well Anwen already told us about how she found out, how did you two" Gwen asked from her desk.  
"They've always known" Anwen replied.  
"Blimey, you really are an idiot" Iwan said angerily.  
"Why weren't they trying to protect you like I did with Anwen?" Gwen asked curiously.  
"They were protecting us" Iwan said instantly.  
"You lied to Anwen her whole life to protect her and then when there was a threat she had no idea what it was or what to do, you made her defenceless, our parents prepared us" Aled said glaring at Gwen.

Now Aled has always been the quiet twin, reserved and level headed. He got that from Ianto but when it came to somebody insulting his family. Well then he turned into Jack, Reckless and impulsive.

"Is it working yet?" Iwan asked tiredly as they waited for Jack and Ianto to finish up so they could go back to Ianto's.  
"No, give it a few days bro" Aled replied.  
"I had a date" Iwan said sadly.  
"With Lucy?" Aled asked.  
"No her brother, Oscar" Iwan said grinning.  
"She likes you" Aled told him.  
"Yeah and she's nice but well her brother is nicer" Iwan laughed.  
"Idiot" Aled said kicking his brother who responded by poking his tongue out like the mature person he was.

"Jack we really need to talk" Ianto said tiredly.  
"And we will once they're gone" Jack replied not looking up from his paperwork.  
"Jack you know what forget it, just stay here tonight" Ianto said before turning and leaving Jack's office.

"Where's Jack?" Aled asked after he realised Jack hadn't left the hub with them.  
"He has to finish up some things here so it's just us" Ianto said walking ahead of the boys.

Nobody had said anything since they got into Ianto's car and Aled feels like he could cut the tension with a knife. They know something is wrong. They know it's probably their fault but right now they were still existing so that was a plus but they really needed to find out why Jack and Ianto were acting so strange towards one another.

Jack threw a mug across the room and watched it shatter against the wall into a hundred different pieces. Ianto was angry at him and he didn't know why. He was angrier than normal aswell so he had to be more than Jack not making time for them to chat but he had no idea what. He wants to fix things with Ianto desperately but he needs these teenagers gone first. Jack could tell that they were hiding something and the way they were acting with Anwen showed that they obviously understood time travel more than she did. Once they had this fixed and them gone, Jack and Ianto will be able to get back on track again.

**To the reviewer Dana I really took what you said into consideration and I hope I was able to write this better and if you have any other tips I would be grateful for you to share them :) Please review !**


	4. Chapter 4

Aled woke up with a pounding headache and an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach that wasn't hunger. He sat up in bed frowning and Iwan immediately asked him what was wrong.

"Just a headache don't worry" he smiled at his brother and got up to use the bathroom but he wasn't okay he could feel it, something was wrong.

Ianto was sitting at the kitchen table already dressed and waiting for the boys to come in for breakfast. Aled and Iwan walked and stopped in their tracks when they see what's on the table.  
"porridge?" The both say at the same time.  
"Yes" Ianto said blandly.  
"No no porridge awesome" Iwan said sitting down.

Neither Aled or Iwan have had porridge since they were eight years old. Ianto as amazing of a father and domestic god as he is cannot cook. Jack on the other hand can and well he does it very well too so he normally covers all the meals but when the boys were eight Jack went on a three week long mission with Unit leaving both boys with Ianto. Every morning and evening for three weeks they had porridge and maybe if Ianto's porridge was actually good it might of been okay but truly it's slop and that's putting it nicely.

They made it to the hub before everybody else besides Jack who had spent the night there. Jack was in his office when they arrived and didn't so much as look up when he heard the clog door open. That made the boys worry because they knew their dad and he has always been an overly affectionate man especially when it comes to their tad.

"They're not talking" Iwan said quietly.  
"Why aren't they talking?" Aled asked matching his tone.  
"I don't know".  
"Did we do something?".  
"I don't know, did we?".  
"Fuck".  
"Yeah".  
"Iwan, we need to fix this".  
"How? we don't even know what's wrong"  
"We'll figure it out".  
"You take tad and I'll talk to dad, yeah?".  
"Yeah" Iwan agreed with his brother and walked off in the direction of his father.

Aled walked over to Jack's office ignoring the pain in his head and knocked on the door.  
"Jack, can I have a word?" Aled asked politely.  
"Yeah sure" Jack said dryly.  
"Are you okay?" Aled asked sitting down on a chair at Jack's desk.  
"Yes".  
"Is Ianto okay?".  
"Why wouldn't he be".  
"Well you didn't come back with us yesterday and he seemed upset this morning".  
"I hardly think it's any of your business so if you don't mind I have work to do".  
"Ofcourse" Aled stood up and walked to the door feeling like his insides were coming undone, he had an idea what was going on but he sure as hell hoped he was wrong.

Aled was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands when Iwan walked over to him.  
"Al, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"We screwed up, we screwed up big time" Aled said quietly.  
"Aled?".  
"Remember what dad said about messing with your timeline and what would happen if you messed it up so much that you'd be well erased" Aled said looking at his brother.  
"No, Aled no that's not we can't, Aled" Iwan said franticly.  
"First me 'cause I'm older and then you".  
"But we aren't even going to be born for another four years we can fix this we can I don't know, we'll ring the Doctor".  
"We can't he isn't going to see dad again until 2016".  
"We tell them, we're screwed either way right atleast this way we get a chance" Iwan begged.  
"Retcon".  
"What?"  
"Retcon, we retcon them and then they won't know we were here or that they were fighting".  
"Do you think it'll work?".  
"It's our best shot" Aled stood up and hugged his brother quickly before going to find Anwen.

Aled had gone looking for Anwen when he heard an alarm sound and Owen shout something about the weevils getting out. It all happened in a blur really, he felt Iwan grab his hand as he watched the weevil jump on jack and go straight for his neck, then Ianto shot it and Owen dragged it back to the cells. He could feel himself moving but he wasn't controlling it both Iwan and himself running towards Jack who was laying in a puddle of his own blood, lifeless. They fell to their knees either side of him both crying and trying to make him wake up. Iwan vaguely remembers hearing Tosh say it was okay and that he'll be fine but they didn't listen.  
"Daddy! Dad wake up! Dad stop this get up! Dad! Tad fix it! make him better! Daddy wake up!" They sobbed and shouted at his motionless body.

**Okay this is way shorter than I wanted it to be but oh well :/ please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was grasped back into life with a shuddering breath. Jack gripped the arms of the people holding him and watched as the two boys who he barely knew stared at him and then back at eachother before resting the foreheads together, it was a really touching moment really, until Owen ruined it.  
"Did you say dad?" Owen questioned.  
"Bollocks" Iwan whispered harshly.  
Ianto moved towards them and offered his hand to Jack, "You alright?".  
"Yeah, maybe, probably, dad?" Jack asked confused.  
"Apparently" Ianto answered.  
"New development or?" Jack questioned again.  
"Yep, new" Ianto answered pulling Jack up and off of the ground.  
Aled and Iwan shared a look before standing and standing infront of them, "A word?".

Jack was sitting at his desk, Ianto perched on the arm of his chair and both Aled and Iwan sitting across from them.  
"From the beginning" Jack said, more of a command really.  
"When a man loves a man and those men want a fami- How you ended up here!" Ianto said harshly at Aled.  
"Gets his humour from you then" Jack said under his breath.  
"Like we said, Anwen stole the manipulator" Iwan started.  
"My manipulator?" Jack accused.  
"No, Ms Franklin's the dinner lady. Who else?" Aled laughed.  
Jack shot Ianto a playful glance before Ianto kicked his shin.  
"We didn't know she took it, swear" Iwan assured them.  
"Okay go on tell us" Ianto prompted Iwan to go on.  
"We just ended up here, but it's not working and you guys weren't supposed to find out but Anwen's an idiot and then you died and we freaked out, we shouldn't have, we knew you would be fine but you just there in a pool of blood and all logic, everything you've ever taught us just went out the window" Iwan explained.  
"Taught you?" Jack questioned.  
"You never did what Rhys and Gwen did, all of our bedtime stories were always about you and the doctor, all the stars and the planets, your adventures" Aled said smiling.  
"We've known about it all since we were little boys" Iwan said from beside him.  
"But we knew about the dangers too" Aled finished.  
Jack leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees "So me, we, us we're your parents?".  
"Yeah" they answered together.  
"Jack you were mean to them" Ianto accused angrily.  
Jack gapped at the younger man before turning to the boys who were laughing in their seats.  
"What?" Jack asked.  
"Nothing" Aled said smiling.  
"We still need to get home though" Iwan said.  
"Yeah, you're going to kill us" Aled said laughing.  
"Right yeah, we'll do our best" Jack said honestly.

Jack was most certainly not expecting that, he had treated both boys harshly now only to find out that they were his children, no his children with Ianto. Jack has been a father before, still is but he has never been a good one. History repeating itself by the looks of it.

_"Alice I want you to come meet your brothers" Jack had told his daughter over the phone fifteen years ago._  
_"And tell them what dad? that i'm their aunt?!" She shouted back._  
_"I want you and Stephen to be apart of their lives" Jack pleaded._  
_"No, no more of this, it's too confusing for everyone" With that Alice hung up the phone._

Ianto was maybe kinda actually yeah he really was, having a panic attack upstairs in the tourist office. Understandably though, he had kids, teenage twins no less and with Jack. Ianto had trouble getting the man to stay for breakfast and now he finds out that they have kids and are most likely settled down together in the future. What was he supposed to do with that information other than freak out.

Aled sat in the cells across from a weevil with Iwan.  
"I still don't feel right bro" Aled said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between them.  
"I know, I feel it aswell" Iwan muttered.  
"But they know now, they should be back together right?" Aled asked desperately.  
"They haven't had the chance" Iwan said quietly.  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying" Aled said looking horrified.  
"I'm not saying we make them do that, still a couple of years until that for us to be born but they need to talk" Iwan said seriously.  
"And if they don't kiss and make up" Aled asked.  
"Then say goodbye brother, no them, no us" Iwan said reaching over and squeezing his brother's shoulder.

The hub was quiet, Tosh and Owen already gone home and Gwen leaving with Anwen not soon after. Jack was in his office and Ianto was down in the archives leaving Aled and Iwan alone in the main area of the hub.  
"Tad is down in the archives right?" Iwan asked again.  
"Yeah now we just need to get dad down there" Aled said grinning.

Jack followed Aled down to the archives where the boy wanted to show him something. After stepping into Ianto's little office down there, the door slammed closed.

**Okay so this took longer than I expected sorry :/ please review and I hope people are enjoying this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack pounded on the door with his fists calling for the boys but nobody answered him. Ianto walked out of his small office when he heard Jack shouting.  
"Jack what are you doing?" Ianto asked him, confused.  
"Little shits locked me in" Jack shouted.  
Jack had expected a little sympathy but instead Ianto just laughed at him and muttered something about kids being kids or something. His laugh though, Jack had missed that laugh as of late.

Ianto had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was sitting with his back against the wall, facing Jack who had given up on calling the boys back and was now sitting on the wall opposite to Ianto. Ianto has never been a loud man, always preferring to keep to himself so he spent most of his time lost within his own mind, thinking. He spends alot of time thinking about Jack, his boss, his lover. Ianto has alot of mixed feelings towards Jack though, he loves him but he despises him aswell. After Lisa Ianto never saw himself having feelings towards anybody else but then this thing with Jack started and before he knew it, he couldn't get Jack out of his mind. Anger is a feeling Ianto feels towards Jack an awful lot. He is angry because he loves Jack. He is angry because he knows Jack doesn't feel the same. He is angry because Lisa is dead. He is angry because neither him or Jack could save her and he is angry because of Gwen fucking Cooper.

Their relationship Ianto had with Jack was a bit odd to some. People knew about them but it wasn't something anyone spoke about. They shared a bed most night but as far as anybody else is concerned Jack is most likely in a number of other peoples too. They share looks and fleeting touches but never anything more when people are around. They never spoke about being boyfriends or having a taken status but when they were out together with the team, Jack keeps his eyes on Ianto daring anyone to talk to him and if they do, Ianto politefully tells them he isn't looking for anybody right now and returns to his seat next to Jack. Jack openly flirts with anybody and everybody including Gwen right infront of Ianto. They spend all of their time together but still say it isn't serious. Ianto holds Jack everytime he dies and holds him close when he wakes up again but then walks away as if nothing as happened. They don't fight, they bottle it up and don't speak until one of them see it fit for them to make up. To anybody on the outside they would appear to be a couple but if asked they would tell you that you're wrong but you wouldn't be wrong, not really. They are a couple just not one who is honest with themselves.

"Why do you think they locked us down here?" Jack asked suddenly.  
"How would I know?" Ianto countered.  
"Oh crap!" Jack shouted before laughing.  
"What?".  
"I just remembered something Aled was saying the other day, Yan they freaking parent trapped us" Jack said laughing again.  
"Parent blimey, I'll never get used to that" Ianto said quietly.  
"Good ones though".  
"How can you be so sure?".  
"They said so themselves, they said we were the best".  
"Us having kids though, doesn't make any sense".  
"I told you about guys fro- not that part of it Jack".  
"I could see us having kids, I mean we did obviously".  
"Us? really?".  
"What you can't?".  
"No I can't".  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're you!" Ianto shouted.  
"What's that supposed to mean?".  
"You don't give a toss about me, why would I picture a future with you?"  
"Yan, ofcourse I care about you".  
"Funny fucking way of showing it".  
"You're the one who brushes me off".  
"You're the one panting after Gwen".  
"I do not, Ianto I'm with you".  
"So what you're saying you haven't been sleeping with other people?" Ianto said laughing with no humour behind it.  
"No! have you?".  
"No".  
"Then why the hell do you not think we're together?".  
"Well I'm just another shag to you amn't I?".  
"No, Ianto you are so much more than that".  
"Jack".  
"You know Ianto for a clever man you can be a real idiot sometimes" Jack said to Ianto who he was now standing infront of only inches apart. Jack didn't think twice about it before he slammed his lips against Ianto's.

"Should we let them out or?" Aled asked Iwan.  
"Best leave them for a bit" Iwan answered.  
"Probably turn this off then?" Aled asked gesturing towards the monitor where they could see their fathers kissing against the wall of the archives.

**Again please review! they really do make my day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was getting ridiculous really, all the waiting. Aled really thought they would be home by now, he really hoped they would be. Another worry is also Jack and Ianto, if they can Iwan and Aled want to retcon them but that won't be easily done. If they do succeed in retconing them that means neither Jack nor Ianto will know where the boys are. So if and when they get back to their time it could be only minutes after they left or weeks. They are so grounded when they get home. The doctor is another option they have been trying to avoid. The doctor isn't supposed to meet Jack again until the boys are four. If they try call the doctor in now they could really screw something up or even end up with a previous regeneration to the bowtie loving and fez wearing one they have grown up with.

_The doctor had made Jack's sons a promise when he had first met them and that was not to forget them. He wasn't going to either so he thought it was very fitting for him to take the boys to meet Spartacus for their eighth birthday. The doctor crashed landed in the small narrow garden at the front of The Harkness-Jones house and stumbled out of the tardis with Clara in tow. The doctor decided it was probably better not to wake Jack and Ianto so he walked up the creaky stairs and walked into the boy's bedroom finding them both fast asleep. Loud noices usually woke people up, the doctor had come to learn so the used his sonic and turned on every toy, lamp, radio and television in the bedroom and watched as both boys jumped up in their beds obviously confused. They left very quickly leaving Ianto and Jack to only presume it was the doctor when they heard the tardis engines. They had a run in with the Romans and had to be saved by Spartacus they then managed to be home only five minutes after they had left to find Jack and Ianto in their dressing gowns and drinking coffee in the kitchen._

Anwen doesn't understand why they are getting angry at her for telling Gwen things about the future, she doesn't realise that he telling Gwen about injuries and major events could affect her and the twins. With a team as close as Torchwood is, everything interlocks. Gwen staying off on a day she knows she'll get hurt could result in the injury or even death of the team member that would take her place on the mission. Iwan and Aled have been telling her this over and over again but she just doesn't listen so it will truly be for the best if they manage to retcon the team.

Ianto had ordered them a curry and the four of them were all sitting around the table chatting with one another.  
"So Iwan, how are you in school?" Jack asked curiously.  
Iwan and Aled shared a look before Iwan answered "Fine, I'm awesome at school and stuff".  
"Wow I, subtle" Aled said chuckling.  
"Oh sut up just cause I get into a little bit more trouble than you doesn't mean I'm a delinquent" Iwan said glaring.  
"Do you two play sport?" Ianto asked them while sipping his water.  
"Yeah, rugby mainly but a bit of football as well" Aled said.  
"Does that mean Jack has finally seen a game?" Ianto asked smiling.  
"You come to all of them" Iwan said looking at Jack with a small smile.  
Conversation continued after that, Jack and Ianto only asking the boys light questions that they would be able to answer and the boys in return asking them questions.

Ianto had never really known where he stood when it came to his relationship with Jack but since their talk in the archives things have been looking up. There is still a tiny part of his brain that nags at him when he sees Jack and Gwen talking but it isn't as strong as before. Being with Jack and the twins brings an unfamiliar feeling to Ianto, not the usual flutter of butterflies like he gets when it's just him and Jack but instead a great feeling of rightness. It's easier to believe now that the boys are his and Jack's, their future. Ianto knows it'll be hard when they leave to go back to their time but he can find solas knowing in a few years he'll actually be their father.

**Theses are so short I'm sorry and I'm sorry I haven't updated, I don't really have an excuse besides staying in my nanna's over the mid term and just being really lazy and not bothering but I'll try and update more :) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Aled fiddled with the sleeve of his school blazer as he trailed after Iwan._  
_"I can't see him" Iwan whined._  
_Aled looked around the school yard and saw other parents and their children but he couldn't see his own father._  
_"Are you sure tad said he would pick us up today?" Aled asked._  
_"Yeah he told me last night, said aunty Rhiannon can't cause she has a check up at the doctors or something" Iwan said turning around to face his brother._  
_Rhiannon usually watched them on the days that both Jack and Ianto were working but Ianto was supposed to pick them up today. Ianto was never late but school had let out ten minutes ago and the twins where still standing in the yard by themselves. _  
_"Oh god" Aled groaned._  
_"What?" Iwan asked._  
_Aled didn't say anything he just pointed to the school gate where Anwen was walking towards them._  
_"I don't want to go to Gwen's" Aled told his brother._  
_"And you think I do?" Iwan retorted._  
_Anwen ran over to the boys smiling playing with one of her pigtails._  
_"My mummy is minding you today" She exclaimed._  
_"How was school?" Gwen asked walking over to them._  
_"Where's tad?" Iwan asked._  
_"He had a bit of an accident at work so he asked me to come and get you" Gwen told him._  
_"Is he okay?" Iwan asked._  
_"Yeah love, he'll be fine" Gwen assured him._  
_"But why couldn't daddy come and get us?" Aled asked her._  
_"Who do you think is watching your tad" Gwen smiled at him kindly._  
_"You're such a baby, saying daddy" Anwen teased Aled._  
_Iwan glared at Anwen while Gwen told her to play nice._

_As soon as they walked into Gwen and Rhy's small three bedroom home, Iwan and Aled sat at the kitchen table pulling out their homework from their schoolbags._  
_"What are you doing?" Anwen asked._  
_"Homework" Aled told her._  
_"Leave it, you can do it when you go home" Anwen whined._  
_"No, tad said we should do it straight away so we don't have to worry about it after" Aled told her again._  
_"Don't be such a baby" Anwen teased._  
_"He isn't a baby he's seven"Iwan snapped._  
_"Then leave that and come out to the garden and play" Anwen said grinning._

_The boys stared at each other before putting their things back into their bags and following Anwen out to the back garden._  
_Anwen had insisted that she chose all the games that they played and neither Aled or Iwan were surprised they've known Anwen since they were born because Gwen is friends with their dads but they do perfer when Owen and Tosh watch them._  
_Dinner rolled around and Gwen's cooking was worst than Ianto's and that's saying something because he cannot cook. Anwen had offered them both glasses of pop with their dinner and even though they usually aren't aloud fizzie drinks with dinner they accepted. _

_Jack came to pick them up at eight and found both boys running around upstairs with Anwen, all of them shouting and screaming. Jack was shocked, his boys were usually half asleep by now._  
_"Boys" Jack called from the bottom of the stairs._  
_Nobody answered him._  
_"Have they been like this all day?" Jack asked Gwen._  
_Gwen shrugged and Jack walked upstairs and into Anwen's pick bedroom. Iwan was jumping on the bed and Aled was throwing one of Anwen's dolls up into the air and catching it again, Anwen was screaming at him to stop._  
_"Boys!" Jack shouted._  
_Both boys stopped, Aled dropping the doll onto the floor and Iwan bouncing onto his bum and then sliding off of the bed. _  
_"Put on your shoes and get your things" Jack told them sternly._

_They crashed in the car, Aled slumped against his seat and Iwan resting his head against the window. Good thing they did though because Jack wasn't bringing them home hyper and he didn't want to drive around Cardiff all night until they fell asleep._

_Ianto was sitting on the sofa with his arm in a sling when the boys walked in a curled up beside him, Jack stood at the door chuckling at them._  
_"You hurt?" Aled mumbled._  
_"No I'm alright, what about you?" Ianto asked._  
_"You left us with Anwen" Iwan whined._  
_"I'm terribly sorry" Ianto said running his hand through Iwan's dark hair._  
_"Should be" Aled mumbled_.

Iwan stared at Aled and Anwen, chuckling as he remember the time they got stuck with Anwen and went on a sugar high, didn't do their homework, spilled yellow paint on Gwen's sitting room carpet and fell asleep on their injured father. It was a hell of a lot better than being stuck with Anwen now since she got the trapped in the past.

**I don't even know with this chapter to be honest :| please review and if anyone has any ideas for them to get back home please share :)**


End file.
